The Digital Werewolf
by Lucky Veemon
Summary: What happens when the digidestined encounter a wolf creature? Davis gets bit and weird stuff is happening to Davis.
1. Chapter 1 The Attack

Hello Lucky Veemon here. Here is another fanfic. I don't know if I will countinue warrior of the hazard. So I will let' the reveiws choose. Ok now let's go to this new story. Also start after the world tour

Chapter 1 Davis P.O.V

Everyone was happy. We just destroy the rest of the control spires. We are heading to the digiport to go home. Most of the group was pretty tired. I smiled and turn back to the group. Ok guys. How about we go out for pizza tomrrow? Too celebrate. Everyone scream yes! Then all of a sudden a blue wolf with red fangs standing on 2 feet jump out of the bushes and attack me. The thing bit me in the shoulder. My body went numb. Vee headbutt! Thanks buddy. Davis I better digievole. Ok I said. Everyone attack I scream! Veemon digievole toooooo Exveemon! Wormon digievole tooooooo Stingmon! Hawkmon digievole tooooooo Aquilamon! Patamon digievole tooooo Angemon! Exveemon! Stingmon! armidillomon digievole tooooo Ankylomon! DNA digievole tooooo Paildramon! Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digievole toooo Sliphymon! Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digievole tooo Shakkumon! Go get it I screamed. Suddenly I started have trouble breathing. Despardo Blasters! Justice Beam! Statice Force! The wolf doge all the attacks by jumping up in the air getting ready to attack. The wolf shot out air from it howl. Paildramon mega digievole toooooooo Imperialdramon! Suddenly my vision started getting and finally I fainted I heard someone scream my name!

Ken P.O.V

I was focus on the battle. Imperialdramon had just goten hurt by the air blast. I look over to my left for just a second and saw Davis fainting. Then look away. Then I realise and turn back. Then I scream his name. Davis! The other digidestined and I ran over to him. He has sweat all over his face and is panting pretty hard. Davis wake up! What's wrong?! I tried shaking him but he still would not wake. I look at the battle and saw the wolf thing turn into data and disappear somewhere. That was werid I thought. Then I went back to worring about Davis.

TK P.O.V

Guys the battle over. Let's get him back home I said as I lift up over my shoulder. Ken said ok as he lift him over his shoulder. The digimon turn back to their rookie forms. As we headed to the digiport. Finally we reach the digiport. Then we get suck in

Davis P.O.V

I open my eyes a crack. The numbness still there but not as strong. I think I have a Fever. Finally I open my eyes all the way. The light was bright. I wanted go back to sleep but I see the digidestined in my room so I sit up. It hurt my shoulder cover in bandages but it is worth it. Then all of a sudden Veemon tackles me.

Veemon P.O.V

I am waiting for Davis to wake up. He has been out for about 2 days now. I am starting get worried. I look over at Davis and he is sitting up. I feel a burst of joy and energy. Then I jump on top of him. I don't think I should of done that but I don't care. Then I scream your awake your awake over and over again.

Ken P.O.V

I hear Veemon scream. I look up at Davis hes awake. I better wake up the other digidestined. First I wake up Cody, then TK, next Kari, and finally Yoile.

Kari P.O.V

I was woken up by ken. He told me to look at Davis. Finally he is awake. I look back at the others who are awake now. I bet there thinking of what I was thinking about.

Davis P.O.V

I grunted. Veemon please get off of me. Ok Davish Veemon said with a smile on his face. I look up and see everyone staring at me. I wave a nervous hi. Everyone comes closer and says we are glad your awake. I ask them a question. What happen?

TK P.O.V

I ansewer Davis's question. You got bit by that wolf thing and fainted. Next the wolf thing disappears and we take you to your house. Also you have been out for about 2 days. Davis nodds Ok see you at school I said as I leave with the other Digidestind behind me.

Davis P.O.V

I get up and make me and Veemon some breakfast. I told Veemon to stay home as I left for school. The numbness is gone but the fever is still there. Later That Day. I was about to go home I did not feel good. Then kids in soccer field invite me to a game of soccer. I could not resist besides ken is playing. I was doing fine for awhile. Then I started having trouble breathing and finally past out.I wole up later it was night time. I desided to open my window. I felt the breeze on my face. Then I saw the full moon. All of a sudden I started having pain. I fell to the bedroom floor. What's happening?!


	2. Chapter 2 The Explantion

Hello Lucky Veemon here. Nothin Special. So let's get to the story.

Chapter 2

Davis' hands turn into claws. His feet grew claws. His mouth turn into a snout with fangs. In Davis place was a wolf that's black with silver eges standing on 2 feet with white fangs, and green eyes. The thing jump out the window to hunt. It jump from roof to roof and then it saw a person.

TK P.O.V

My brother and I are heading home from dinner. I look at Patamon he seems tense. Patamon what's wrong I ask? Something behind us Patamon said. TK what's wrong said Matt. I look at Matt. Patamon says there is something behind us. Grrrrrrrr growl a voice. What was that I said. My brother and I turn around and see a black wolf with silver eges standing on 2 feet with white fangs and greem eyes. Then it attack. Everyone attack I scream! Patamon digievolve toooooooo Angemon! Gabumon digievolve toooooooo Garurrumon! Howling Blaster! Hand of Fate! Wait! Is that the same wolf as before. No it's different I said The wolf jump into the air and shot a air blast from it howl. Ahhhhhhhh I screamed The digimon were defeated. The wolf came up to me and grap me by the throat. Put me down I said. TK everyone else screamed!

Davis P.O.V

What? Where am I? I thought. Hey! Why am I holding TK by throat? I quickly let go. What's going on? I look at myself. What the- I'm a monster. I jump on to the roof and quickly leave. A Couple Hour Later. The sun starting to come up. I better go home I thoughtI run to my house and jump threw my window. I quickly fall asleep in I my bed. I woke up in pain in the morning, probably from my first transformation. Veemon wake up! We got to go to the digimon meeting. I said. Ok said Veemon as he jumped. Later At The Meeting. So what the problem know I said. Matt and TK got attack by a wolf standing on 2 feet, black with silver eges, green eyes, and white fangs said Tai. Oppen hering this I grew stiff. Ok what are we going to do then I said. What we are going to do is have groups of 2 search today. The groups are Kari and yolie, Cody and Tk, Ken and Davis, and Matt and Tai said. Tai! I can't come tonight my mom wants me staying home I said. Ok Davis then it wil be Ken, Matt, and I said Tai Later I said. Later At 7:55. Hey Veemon can I tell you something I said. Sure Davish said Veemon Well,... I am that wolf that attack Matt and TK I said Whatttttt Veemon scream! Why did you attack him Veemon ask? I don't know I wasn't in control of myself. All of a sudden I was in pain. Ahhhhhhh I scream! Davis what's wrong said Veemon? I'm transforming. Veemon go hide I said Ok Davis said Veemon. Ahhhhhh I scream as I past out.

Veemon P.O.V

I watch Davis past out. Should I go help him or stay put. I saw him turn into the same wolf Tai described. I got up from my hiding place and went to him. Davish is that you I said. Then all of a sudden he push his paw into me. The force slam me into Davis's desk and I passed out.

Kari P.O.V

Yolie did you hear that I said. No said Yolie. Grrrrrrrr growled a voice. Now I did said Yolie Look behind you Yolie I said. It is the same wolf. Attack Sliphymon Yolie and I said. Static force! The wolf ran up to Sliphymon and clawed at Sliphymon and then smash her with its tail. I better mesage the others. Dual Sonic! It hit the wolf on the shoulder. Were here said Tai. Static force! Terra force! Justice beam! Spiking strike! Couytus Breath! The wolf jumped into the air and doge most of the attack but got hit by Spiking strike. Then the wolf ran off.

Davis P.O.V

I woke up in my bed. I look over and saw Veemon siting up against my desk with a dent in it. Did I hurt Veemon? I tried walking over to him. I grunted in pain and saw my shoulder burned. Ignoring the pain I got up and walk over to Veemon and pick him up. and lay him on my bed and I wait for him to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon Prey

Hello Lucky Veemon here. This story will probally become a Daikari. So let's get to the story. SORRY about quotations marks.

Chapter 3

Davis P.O.V

Veemon had finally woke up. Right now we are eating breakfast. "Hey Veemon". "What happen last night" I said? "I thought you were you". "So I went up to you". "You attack me" Said Veemon. "I am sorry Veemon''. "Will you be ok'' I said? ''Yeah, Davish''said Veemon. All of a sudden the world went black. In th back of my head I felt pain ''What the''.'' Where am I I said? The room was all black and I could not move. ''I will take over''a creepy voice said.

Veemon P.O.V

''Davis, are you ok'' I said. Just then Davis fell out of his chair. ''Davis wake up'',Davis I screamed. I shook him and He still asleep. He is loudly panting and has sweat all over his face.''I better call Tai'' I said. I walk over to the phone and called Tai

Tai P.O.V

I had just finish telling the other digidestined where to meet for the digimon meeting. Then my phone started ringing. I pick it up. ''Hello who's there?'' ''It is me Veemon said Veemon. ''What wrong''I said. "It's Davis.'' ''He fainted'' said Veemon. ''Ok I wil be right over'' I said. I called the younger digidestind and told them what happen and then rushed to Davis's house. When I got there I found Davis on the floor. ''What happen?'' I said. ''What do not tell me. Let's what in till everyone here. So you can tell the story one time.'' I said. A little bit later everyone was there. Davis still has not woken up yet. ''Ok Veemon. What happen?" I said.

Veemon P.O.V

I started explaining the story. ''Me and Davis. Were eating breakfast and talking about-.'' I paused. 'Should I tell them. No Davis said not to. But he needs help.' ''We were thinking of a plan to beat the wolf creature. Then all of a sudden he passed out.'' I said. ''He looks like he has not sleep in weeks. Has he been sleeping.'' Said TK. ''Yeah. For the most of it.'' I said. ''I think he just needs sleep. That all. And then he will be fine in no time.'' Tai said. 'Somehow I do not think so.' I thought. ''By the way Veemon. Can you share the plan you and Davis were talking about.'' Said Ken. ''Ummmm.'' 'Think fast think fast!' Thought Veemon. ''The plan was that we attack him where we weaken him. On the shoulder and somehow hit him in the leg. So that we can slow him down. Also the wolf only appears at night so we do not need to look in the day time.'' I said. 'Did I just say the wrong thing to say, I hope not.' I thought. ''Ok that sound like a nice plan. Let's try it.'' Said Tai. Everyone then left except for Tai. ''I will put Davis in his bed. But then i will have to leave. Will you be okay alone?'' Tai said. ''Yeah, I will be ok.'' I said. I watch Tai pick Davis up. I follow him to Davis's room. He lay my partner/best friend on the bed. ''Call me if anything happens.'' Tai said. ''ok.'' I said as he left the room. I look back at Davis. ''Please wake up soon buddy.''

Davis P.O.V

I open my eyes. I could see that it is night time. I look over to my right and see Veemon laying in the chair. But then I realize. ''What it is night time. Wake up buddy.'' I said panicing. Veemon groans then his eyes snap open. ''Your awake!'' He said. He then jumps on top of me. ''Veemon we do not have time for this.'' I said. ''It is night time the moon will be out any-.'' I was cut off I felt alot of pain. ''Veemon! Go hide! And do not come out!'' I order. He hestated. The finally he went and hid. Then all of a sudden I felt this burning sensation all over my body. I felt my teeth turn into fangs. I growled. I felt my ears move on to the top of my head. I felt my tail pop through my skin. My fingers turn into claws. It all hurt and it hurt so bad. Hot tears were coming out of my eyes. I felt myself get all furry. Then the worst part came. I felt my face streach. Then finally I could not take it. I passed out.

Tai P.O.V

Me, Matt, and Ken are on looking for the wolf creature. Are Digimons are at the highest level that they can go now. ''Stay on high alert.'' I said. We kept on walking. ''Grrrrr.'' ''What was that! Did you guys here that?'' They both give a nod. The digimon get ready for a attack. All of a sudden we all here a big howl. The wolf jumps from out of the darkness and attacks Stingmon! Static Force! Before the wolf could hit Stingmon Sliphymon hit the wolf with Static Force on the shoulder. ''Everyone attack!'' I scream! Spikeing Strike! Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Static Force! Justice Beam! All the attacks miss the wolf creature. The wolf charges at WarGreymon! WarGreymon gets on defense. But the wolf still is able to knock WarGreymon off his feet into the air. The wolf then jumps into the air and then slams WarGreymon into the ground. ''WarGreymon.'' I scream. Dust flys into the air. When the dust clears I see a badley hurt Agumon on the ground. I see the wolf charge at Agumon again. ''No Agumon!'' I scream! But just as the wolf is about to hit Agumon. Sliphymon kicks the wolf into the air. Stingmon flys up and grabs the wolf. Stingmon tries to keep hold of the wolf but then the wolf throws him gets change back into minomon. Then the wolf shoot a big air blast. The dust flys into the air. I close my eyes. The all of a force slams me into the ground. I open my eyes to see the wolf on top of me. I look into the wolfs eyes they flash brown then turn back to green. I try to kick the wolf off and it does not work. I rip out a clump of the wolfs hair to see if it hurts enough for the wolf to lossen it's grip on me. The wolf raises his clawed paw to hit me. I close my eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never did. I felt the wolf get knocked up of me. I open my eyes to see Veemon is the one who saved me. The wolf jump into the air and shot a big air blast. The dust rose and I covered my eyes hoping the wolf did not get on top of me again. I open my eyes to see the wolf gone. I got up from the ground. The wolf's hair still in my hand. Everyone was speechless. We all decide to go home. I took Veemon home and thanked him for saving my life. That night I was laying in my bed still trying to go to sleep. I look at my clock. ''Gosh 5o clocked and I still can not go to sleep.'' I got up from my bed. I took the wolf's hair off my night stand. Got dress and went out for a walk. It was quiet that morning. I look at the wolf's hair and wonder why it did not turn into data and dissappear Just the the wolf's hair change color from slivery-black to maroone. ''What just happen?'' I asked to myself. I will ask Izzy later and then I walk back to the house. Wondering what will happen tonight.


End file.
